1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a fuel injection system for internal combustion engines, and more particularly to a type utilizing electronic control of the amounts of fuel injected according to the injection pressure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Known means of electronic fuel injection systems adjust the quantity of fuel injected as a function of the instantaneous operating conditions. This control is effected by regulating the output of the injection pump or by varyingthe length of time the injectors remain open while supplied from a constant pressure pump, or by varying the injection output by adjusting the injector output orifice areas. All of such known methods have the disadvantage of requiring a costly regulator system to achieve acceptable performance. For this intensely practical reason, such systems have not been able to make any headway in replacing the conventional carburetor in automotive technology.